Many Forms
by Femslash08
Summary: There's a new student at Hogwarts. Temptation comes in many forms. Hermione/OC, Luna/OC, Rosmerta/OC, Minerva/OC. Mostly gxg.
1. Extended Summary

Extended Summary:

There's a new student at Hogwarts. Temptation comes in many forms. Hermione/OC, Luna/OC, Rosmerta/OC, Minerva/OC. Futa, mostly gxg.

 **suc·cu·bus**

ˈsəkyəbəs/

Beast

a female 'demon' that feeds by having sexual intercourse. Naturally submissive. Any witch or wizard who comes into contact with one are permitted to seduce, no matter appearance's age. Are allowed to decline.


	2. The Leaky Cauldron

_Aurora. Pale, dark red hair, emerald eyes, soft voice, body to die for._

 _Aurora. Kind, gentle, understanding, submissive._

 _Aurora. Succubus._

A certain redhead stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. She was escorted by a man with star designed robes and half-moon glasses. They walked up the stairs. "...And there is a family of Hogwarts students staying here so you won't be the only student here. Actually there is a boy in the family who is in the same year as you. There is also a Muggleborn girl in your year who is staying in one of the rooms until taken to Hogwarts tomorrow as well." He opened a door, showing her the room she'd stay in that night.

Aurora stepped inside. It was rather bleak like the rest of the pub. It had grey walls, a four-poster bed, and a small fireplace. There was a mirror and a lamp on the wall. The lamp was beside the window and the mirror was beside the door.

"And, Ms. Amor."

The redhead turned around, looking at him over her rectangle glasses which had slid down.

"If you're ever feeling your age, just ask your head of house to bring you to my Gargoyle. The password - "Glass Beauty" - will always work for you. Once you know where it is, you can come on your own."

Aurora smiled kindly. "Thank you, Professor, but I prefer women." She held her arm further into the room. Her little brown owl jumped onto her hand, soaring to land on the fireplace frame.

Dumbledore nodded. "Well, if ever you like." And he left.

Aurora looked around. She pulled out a shrunk, striped pull string bucket bag. It would change to her House colours when she was sorted. She reached in - it had an undetectable extension charm - and pulled out a pair of pajamas and an outfit for the next day. She walked downstairs, her bag in her inside blazer pocket. Her heels clicked as they hit the wooden stairs.

A boy stood at a railing. He had dark hair and disheveled clothes.

There was a couple arguing at the bottom.

He just watched them.

"Do you know them?" Aurora asked softly.

He glanced at her before looking at the brunette and ginger again. "Yeah. They're my best friends. They're always arguing. The cat's new." Harry was shocked at himself. He normally didn't open up to strangers. She just had an easy-going, submissive, 'never hurt you aura'.

"You wanna introduce me?" she asked.

"Wanna introduce yourself?"

She laughed. Holding out her hand, Aurora murmured, "Aurora Amor." She had a tiny bit of Scottish in her voice when she said it.

"Harry Potter." When he didn't receive the usual squealing, just a blank face and a genuine smile, he relaxed. They turned back to the downward argument when the boy yelled.

"I'm warning you, Hermione. Keep that bloody beast away from Scabbers, or I'll turn it into a tea cozy," he threatened.

"It's a cat, Ronald. What do you expect? It's in his nature," the brunette defended.

"A cat? Is that what they told you? Looks like a pig with hair."

"That's rich... coming from the owner of that smelly old shoe brush. Crookshanks, just ignore the mean little boy."

The redhead finally noticed them and called, "Harry."

The brunette whirled around, "Harry," she greeted.

If these were the children Harry hung out with, it was impeccably ironic. They were all different blood purities, Aurora could smell it, and the only hair color they were missing was blonde. And she was sure there was one of those floating around.

* * *

Introductions were made and Ronald knew who she was. "You're that royal succubus who's transferring to Hogwarts!"

"Aye," the Scot confirmed.

Once oh-so many questions were asked and answered, not one pertaining to Hogwarts, Ronald pulled out a newspaper. Apparently his family had won a kind of lottery and, instead of investing it as they were poor, they took a trip to Egypt.

"Egypt. What's it like?" Harry asked.

"Brilliant. Loads of old stuff... like mummies, tombs, even Scabbers enjoyed himself." Ron lifted the furry beast and Aurora fought the urge to scrunch up her nose. She turned to Hermione who shifted the half-Kneazle in her arms.

"You know Egyptians used to worship cats," she mentioned boldly.

"Yeah. Along with the dung beetle," Ronald snarked.

A set of boy, red haired twins walked up behind Ron and Harry, the girls on the other side. "Not flashing that clipping again?" one of them asked.

"I haven't shown anyone," Ron replied sulkily.

"No, not a soul." One of them picked up the article. They took turns speaking.

"Not unless you count Tom."

"The day maid."

"Night maid."

"Cook."

"The bloke who fixed the toilet."

"And that wizard from Belgium."

A very fluffily dressed woman walked and immediately hugged the scarred boy. "Harry," she greeted.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry greeted in turn.

"Good to see you, dear. Good to see you." She put her hand on his cheek. "Got everything?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Yes? All your books?"

"It's all upstairs."

"Your clothes?"

"Everything."

"Good boy." She pat his cheek. She turned to Aurora, and her smile faltered a tad. "I don't know you, she commented.

Aurora smiled and held out her hand. "Aurora Amor."

Mrs. Weasley winced. "You're the..." She turned and left.

Mr. Weasley called Harry away.

"I don't think my mum likes you," Ronald commented.

"I'm sorry to say. That's impossible. The only way for a Succubus to not be liked is if the person hating has been rejected, but we're usually good about that sort of thing. Another way is if someone is upset that they got married before meeting a Succubus. Not that that really matters. However, her way of thinking might be that I'm too young or her husband won't let her. Or she just doesn't want to share."

"Share as in...?" Ron trailed off.

Aurora smirked, tilting her head as she took a bite out of a biscuit.

Ron shuddered. "I don't want to think about that!"

"How do you think I survive?! I don't need this protein. I just like human food."

Ron gained a thoughtful look on his face and Hermione punched him.


	3. Attack! sorta

The trio now turned quartet boarded the train. As they looked for a compartment, Ron realized he didn't have Scabbers. He immediately turned on Hermione when he heard his mother calling his name. He ran to the window where she gave him the rat, yelling, "Don't lose him!"

They once again began looking for a seat while Harry was explaining how he ended up at The Leaky Cauldron. "I didn't mean to blow her up. I just... I lost control."

"You were angry," Aurora understood.

"Brilliant," Ron grinned.

"Honestly, Ron, it's not funny. Harry was lucky not to be expelled," Hermione lectured.

"I think I was lucky not to be arrested actually," Harry added.

"I still think it was brilliant," Ron repeated.

The group came to stop in front the last compartment. However, there was a sleeping man in a seat.

Hermione glanced inside. "Come on. Everywhere else is full." She walked in and Ron let Aurora in next, as was custom.

Aurora had to resist rolling her eyes. _'Wizards and their customs. At least Harry and Hermione don't know of them.'_ Aurora sat against the window so the boys could have the seats. Her shoes were far from uncomfortable.

Ron sat beside Hermione, across from the sleeping body. Harry sat across from Hermione. Ron stared at Aurora who looked like she had an aura because of the way she was leaning on the wall. He quickly transferred his eyes to the sleeping man. "Who do you think that is?"

"Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione answered immediately.

"Do you know everything? How is it she knows everything?" Ron snapped.

"It's on 'is suitcase, Ronald," Aurora replied, point upwards at his luggage.

"Oh." Ron blushed.

"Do you think he's really asleep?" Harry asked.

Aurora glanced down at him, noting how his eye lids didn't twitch. "'e appears to be. Why?"

Harry stood, pulling the doors closed. "I gotta tell you something." He pulled down the screen.

By the time, storytime was finished, it was muggy and raining outside. "Let me get this straight. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban... to come after you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry responded blandly.

"But they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean, everyone's looking for him," Hermione reasoned.

"Sure. Except no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before... and he's a murderous, raving lunatic," Ron contradicted himself darkly.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry commented sarcastically.

The train wheeled creaked as they slowed to a crawl before

"Why are we stopping?" Hermione asked before adding, "We can't be there yet."

The train shook so Aurora moved to go to the door, looking both ways. Everyone else was curious too. She poked her head back in, closing the door.

"What's going on?" Ron demanded.

"I don't know. Maybe we've broken down," Harry tried to reason. As if right on cue, the lights went off.

"Power outages aren' possible. The train is opera'ed by magic," Aurora reported.

Ron moved to the window.

"Ouch, Ron. That was my foot," Hermione complained.

Ron pressed up against the window. "There's something moving out there. I think someone's coming aboard."

The whole train shook and Hermione's nervous pants were seen, the temperature dropped so much. Then again, they were in Scotland so the low temp wasn't unheard of.

The window where Ron's hand was began to freeze over. Even the bottle of Mr. Lupin's water was frozen.

Now, this was unheard of.

The train was jerked again.

"Bloody hell! What's happening?" Ron demanded.

A black smoky figure approached their see-through door. It's grim-reaper hand didn't even touch the door or handle, but their handle began to turn on its own, pulling the door back. It's necrotic hand grabbed the door, pulling it back further. The beast was revealed to be what Aurora recognized as a dementor.

The children recoiled. Crookshanks hissed. Scabbers hid.

The dementor zeroed in on Harry, sucking out his soul, and the boy grew pale before the previously sleeping professor jumped up, a mystical blue light emitting from his wand. Harry slumped over, unconscious.

Aurora dove for him, checking his vitals.

The lights had come back on and Harry's head had fallen into Aurora's lap.

"Harry. Harry, are you all right?" Hermione was calling out.

Harry slowly came to and Hermione gave him his glasses. "Thank you," he bade. He put them on.

Remus held out a KitKat. "Here, eat this. It'll help. It's all right. It's chocolate." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Harry looked at the doorway where the Dementor had last hovered before he had passed out. "What was that thing that came?" he asked.

"It was a dementor," Remus answered.

"They guard Azkaban," Aurora explained.

"It's gone now. It was searching the train for Sirius Black." Remus stood, moving to leave. "If you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver." He reached the door, turning back to Harry. "Eat. You'll feel better." And, with that, he left.

"What happened to me?" Harry asked, the chocolate making a popping sound as he bit.

"Well, you sort of went rigid. We thought maybe you were having a fit or something," Ron added.

"Correction. He did. I knew it was a natural reaction of someone with your status." She could also smell the second soul residing in him. However, it wasn't a whole soul. It was just a piece.

"And did any of you... you know... pass out?" Harry asked.

"No. I felt weird, though. Like I'd never be cheerful again," Ron declared.

"But someone was screaming," Harry insisted. "A woman."

"No one was screaming, Harry," Hermione contradicted.

Aurora put a hand on her arm. "What she means to say is, 'We didn't hear screaming.'"

"Why chocolate?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"Eating chocolate releases endorphins in the body and that makes a person happier. Dementors cause depression," Aurora explained.

Riding in the carriage to the castle, Aurora ran ahead and met with the Headmaster.

Dumbledore kissed her cheek. "I will make the announcement before any other," he assured.

Aurora lowered her head. "Thank you."

*

"Now," Professor Dumbledore began, "before we begin with the usual sorting, there is a new student transferring in. And, as the rumors may suggest, she _is_ a Succubus. For those who do not know customs when in the presence of a Succubus, I suggest you research them. For those who do, there has been an update in their laws. Though certain acts are required to sustain her, she may decline and she may not be forced. Laws do state that anyone attempting to force a Succubus to engage in certain activities is allowed to become victim to them. Yes, she may kill. Please welcome, Miss Aurora Amor."

Ignoring the applause, Aurora walked out from behind the staff entrance and met Professor McGonagall. Shaking the woman's hand, she felt much like a contestant on a muggle television show. She sat on the stool and the hat met most of her shields.

"Based off what I can glean, which isn't much mind you... SLYTHERIN!" it yelled allowed. A table full of green dressed students leapt to their feet.

The hat was removed and the sorting continued as per usual. She was forced to sit beside a platinum blonde, but ignored him.

*

The sorting had finished and Dumbledore began a grand speech.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin... who's kindly consented to fill the post... of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, professor."

Lupin stood and bowed lightly. Aurora could smell the lycanthropy in him as well.

The boy beside Aurora nudged her, most likely to show off. He turned to the Gryffindor table and called, "Potter. Is it true you fainted? I mean, you actually fainted?"

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron grumbled, his hand pushing Harry to sit normal.

Aurora just watched with a frown. She absentmindedly clapped still. Once she stopped, so did everyone else. Aurora rolled her eyes. And so it began.

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher... has decided to retire... in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce... that his place will be taken by none other than our own... Rubeus Hagrid."

He suddenly stood up, moving the entire teacher's table. He was nudged so 'Hagrid' sat back down.

"That oaf is a teacher now?" Draco sneered, his voice thick with disgust.

"Finally, on a more disquieting note... at the request of the Ministry of Magic... Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban... until such a time as Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities... a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish... between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you... to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found... even in the darkest of times..." the candle he gestured behind went out, "if one only remembers to turn on the light." He waved his hand behind the candle in the other direction and it relit.


	4. When A Beast Meets A Beast

The Golden Trio and Amara were walking to Hagrid's "classroom" and were talking about Divination.

"You don't think that Grim thing's got anything to do with Sirius Black?" Ron asked.

"Oh, honestly, Ron. If you ask me, Divination's a woolly discipline. Now, Ancient Runes, that's a fascinating subject," Hermione declared.

Ron's ginger eyebrows knitted together as he glanced back at his brunette friend. "Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking?" He quickly faced forward in order to not trip

"A fair few," Hermione responded.

"Hang on. That's not possible," Ron exclaimed as he worked something out. "Ancient Runes is in the same time as Divination. You have to be in two classes at once."

"Time travel is simple if you 'ave a time turner," Amara explained.

"Do you?" Ron asked.

"My family keeps a great deal of magical ar'ifacts. We've probably go' a few floatin' 'round," the Scot replied.

The brilliant brunette changed the subject, passing the boys.

Aurora stayed behind them all.

"Broaden your minds. Use your Inner Eye to see the future," Hermione mocked, laughing.

* * *

Hagrid was gesturing for them to get closer to his hut. "That's it. Come on, now. Come closer. Less talking, if you don't mind. I got a real treat for you today. A great lesson. So follow me." Hagrid lead them into the woods. "Right, you lot. Less chattering. Form a group over there. And open your books to page 49."

"Exactly how do we do that?" Malfoy spat. He looked over at Amara who already had hers open, the book purring at her fingers moving through it's fur.

"Just stroke the spine, of course," Hagrid explained. "Goodness me." He walked further into the woods.

"Wait until Father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes," Malfoy muttered.

"I think he'll be a brilliant professor. We need a few more creatures teaching, don't we?" Amara asked, looking over her shoulder as if to intensify the allure.

"So long as they're all Succubi. Love to see what a real woman could do."

"I'd be offended if I cared what you thought."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry defended Amara.

"Ooh," the other Slytherins sang.

Draco approached Harry and he was about to say something when he looked behind Harry and yelled, "Dementor! Dementor!"

Everyone whirled around.

The Slytherin's were laughing. Well, everyone but Amara. They put on spooky hoods.

"Just ignore him," Amara advised.

"You're supposed to stroke it," Ron told Neville who had approached with torn robes.

Neville dropped his bag and book. "Yeah."

Hagrid cleared his throat. They all turned to see a Pegasus, sorta. "Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid asked. Amara smiled, her eyes lighting. He threw the Hippogriff a dead squirrel or something. "Say hello to Buckbeak."

"Hagrid, exactly what is that?"

"That, Ron, is a hippogriff. First thing you wanna know is they're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff. It may be the last thing you ever do."

Amara's hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss Amor."

"May I meet him?"

"Yes!" Hagrid encouraged. "Do you now the etiquette?" he asked.

Amara nodded. She took a bow and edged towards him. Just within range, she stayed still, letting him come to her. When his beak touched her palm, she stood straight and pet along him.

"Well done!" Hagrid bade. "He may let you ride 'im now."

Aurora turned to him excitedly. "Oh, may I?" she requested.

Hagrid lifted her onto Buckbeak's back and she pressed her feet to just under his wing bone. She stroked his feathers and Hagrid slapped his behind. Buckbeak took off into a run. He started flying just soon enough to soar over her classmates. He wove between the towers of Hogwarts. Making its way over the Black Lake, Aurora let her hands go up into her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders. Buckbeak let his claws flow through the water. They eventually found their way back to the "classroom". Hagrid whistled and Buckbeak brought them down. Hair tangled, Aurora smiled so brightly as Hagrid took her off the Hippogriff. Succubi were known for being happy about the smallest things due to the fact that their lives could turn on a dime. And about how they aged.

"Well done, Aurora, and well done, Buckbeak," Hagrid cheered. He threw Buckbeak a squirrel or racoon or whatever it was.

"That was wicked, Aurora!" someone from the class called.

"He is incredibly beautiful and exceedingly gentle. Once he sees you as a friend," she added.

As the mesmerizing grin was turned on Hagrid, he knew he'd do anything to keep it there. Even if creatures weren't easily put under Succubi spells

"How am I doing me first day?" Hagrid asked.

"Brilliant... professor," Amara added.

Draco was suddenly approaching Buckbeak in a threatening manor. "You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute!" He had a smug smirk on his face.

Hagrid turned to him in fear, only seeing him too late. "Malfoy, no..."

Buckbeak reared up and scratched Malfoy only after he'd fallen.

"Buckbeak! Whoa, whoa," Hagrid called, jumping in front of Malfoy. He yelled in a threatening manor, "Buckbeak!" He grabbed a rodent from the chains 'round his neck and threw it sideways. "Away, you silly creature..."

"It's killed me!" Malfoy whined.

"Calm down. It's just a scratch!" Hagrid tried to pacify him, his arms out.

Hermione marched toward them. "Hagrid! He has to be taken to the hospital."

"I'm the teacher. I'll do it." Hagrid leaned down and scooped the blonde into his arms.

"You're gonna regret this!" Malfoy yelled.

Hagrid ignored him. "Class dismissed!"

"You and your bloody chicken!" Malfoy continued.

Buckbeak nuzzled Aurora's hand and she gladly gave the comfort.

* * *

"Does it hurt terribly, Draco?" the girl beside said boy asked, coddling.

"It comes and it goes. Still, I consider myself lucky. Madam Pomfrey said another minute and I could've lost my arm. I can't do homework for weeks."

"Next time, listen to the professor," Aurora stated from behind her newspaper.

"What did you say?" one of the girls asked.

Aurora set down the paper and the girl immediately flew into shape, recognizing her place as physically below the Succubus. "Have you actually ever seen a Hippogriff attack? You wouldn't be so obnoxious as to use it as an excuse not to do your homework if you had."

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" Seamus exclaimed, running into the Grand Hall.

"Who?" asked Ron.

"Sirius Black!"

Aurora had read that article. A woman suspected she'd seen the man in Dufftown and ran to the nearest reporter, ready for her 15 minutes of fame. She went back to her newspaper.


	5. Classes and Bad Seduction

In D.A.D.A, the class was looking at a wardrobe that was shuddering as what was inside attempted to escape. "Intriguing, isn't it? Would anyone like to venture a guess... as to what is inside?" Professor Lupin asked.

"That's a boggart, that is," Dean stated confidently.

"Very good, Mr. Thomas. Now, can anybody tell me what a boggart looks like?"

Hermione slipped into class so it looked like no one was paying attention to her. Rather than her attending another class. "No one knows. Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a person fears the most. That's what makes them so-"

"So terrifying, yes, yes, yes... Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Let's practice it now. Without wands, please. After me. _Riddikulus_!"

" _Riddikulus_!"

"Very good. A little louder and very clear. Listen: _Riddikulus_!"

" _Riddikulus_!"

"Very good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a boggart is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Let me explain. Neville, would you join me, please? Come on, don't be shy. Come on. Come on."

Neville finally made his way to the front of the class.

"Hello," the Professor greeted lowly, which was actually hilarious. "Neville, what frightens you most of all?"

He mumbled something under his breath.

"Sorry?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Professor Snape," Neville responded more loudly.

Most of the class laughed. Aurora even smiled, letting out an amused breath. Almost a laugh.

"Professor Snape. Yes, he frightens all. And I believe you live with your grandmother?" he asked.

"I don't want it to turn into her, either!" he declared.

"No..." The wardrobe moved again and Lupin glanced at it, turning back and looking truly afraid. "It won't. I want you to picture her clothes. Only her clothes, very clearly, in your mind," Professor Lupin ordered.

"She carries a red handbag..."

Professor Lupin shook his head. "No. We don't need to hear. As long as you see it, we'll see it. Now, when I open that wardrobe... here's what I want you to do. Excuse me." He whispered in Neville's ear and when he finished, Neville looked shocked and excited at whatever he said. "Can you do that?" He smiled, assuming the answer. "Yes. Wand at the ready. One, two, three." He flicked his wand and the wardrobe doorknob turned, opening. Snape stepped out, looking cross as ever. "Think, Neville, think."

Snape walked forward, ready to sass someone out.

" _Riddikulus_!" Neville yelled. Snape winced, stepping back as he was put in stockings and heels.

"Wonderful, Neville, wonderful!" the Professor praised. "Incredible! Okay... to the back, Neville. Everyone, form a line... Form a line!"

Fear colored Aurora's green eyes and made them dark as night. She slowly made her way to the back of the classroom.

Remus noticed, but he kept lecturing, "I want everyone to picture the thing they fear the very most... and turn it into something funny." He called the ginger up. "Ron! Concentrate. Face your fear. Be brave! Wand at the ready, Ron."

The thin stick pointed at the now-spider, Ron called, "Riddikulus!"

The spider was placed in skates and it fell, unable to keep its balance. The class laughed.

"Yes! You see? Very good, very good! Marvelous! Absolutely, very, very enjoyable! Parvati! Next! Show us what you see. Keep your nerve. Steady," the Professor yelled.

The snake in skates turned into a big-ass snake.

"Riddikulus!" she yelled.

The snake turned into a jack-in-the-box clown. The giant object rocked back and forth slowly.

"And next! Step up, step up! Wonderful, wonderful!"

Harry stepped up to the boggart's sensing zone.

The clown shifted a few times and eventually turned into a Dementor.

Lupin jumped in front of Harry, yelling, "Here!" He wanted to Boggart to reflect his fear rather than Harry's.

It turned into a full moon peaking behind a few clouds. "Riddikulus!" It turned into a balloon and it flew around the room before Lupin used his wand to force it back into the wardrobe. "Right. Sorry about that. That's enough for today. Collect your books from the back. That's the end of the lesson." Everyone groaned, disappointed. Well, everyone except Harry and Aurora. Said redhead was actually the first from the classroom. "Sorry! Sorry! You can have too much of a good thing!"

* * *

Aurora stood in potions class, working on a mildly difficult potion. She was squishing the beetles in a mortar when Professor Snape walked up behind her and placed his chilled hands on top of hers, aiding by supplying strength. Aurora smiled to herself. "Professor, I don't believe you are supposed to provide additional support due to favoritism."

He leaned forward, his prick pressing into her behind. "My apologies, Miss Amor. It is difficult when my favorite has such a... tempting form." His hands slid down her skirt, reaching her very intimate zone. Aurora closed her eyes, leaning on the table before her.

"Professor," she ground out.

He removed his hands and continued his rounds.

Aurora shook her head, focusing on the task at hand.

* * *

 **Oh, 2 in one day. I know right?**

 **Anyway, next chapter, first feeding of the year! Aurora needs sexual energy, remember?**


	6. Self-Medicating

Aurora was among the students waiting to go to Hogsmeade, waiting for Minerva McGonagall to finish her little lecture. "Now, remember, these visits to Hogsmeade village are a privilege. Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in any way, that privilege shall not be extended again."

Harry Potter ran up to her, but she insisted, "No permission form signed, not visiting the village. That's the rule, Potter."

Filch rounded up the rest and led them to Hogsmeade.

Aurora would have stayed behind to comfort Harry, but she hadn't fed properly in 2 weeks - Hogsmeade visits weren't allowed the first week - and she was swaying on her feet. Surely Harry would understand. A bunch of teenagers was a grand place to receive the sexual energy she required, but she had refined her taste after centuries of feeding off what would be considered the elders of society, but who she would only call experienced. Knowing and expecting the best made selecting easy. If she gave a teenager their first orgasm, they would become clingy and demand she keep feeding off them. Young and unexperienced just didn't understand she couldn't feed off one person forever.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks!" Ron insisted. He grabbed Aurora's wrist and she didn't have the strength to fight back.

As they took a table, Aurora put her head in her hands. She let her abilities spread and felt who had the most sexual build up. Shutting down the teens she felt, she pushed beyond. Ironically, the one with the most was right beside her. She lifted her head and looked at the curvy blonde setting down three mugs of butterbeer. As she bent, she gave Aurora and Ron a view of her cleavage, tucked beneath her blouse and vest.

"So, you're the newest gossip," Rosmerta stated. She put a hand on the table, jutting out her hip.

Aurora tilted her head. "You've someone to cover you?" she asked.

Rosmerta's eyes darkened. "One moment." She called a random name Aurora couldn't remember for the life of her and asked if he could watch the store.

An affirmative was given in return. Rosmerta slid her hand into Aurora's, leading her up the stairs. Once inside the blonde's private rooms, the redhead pulled out her wand, warding and silencing the room.

Rosmerta tilted her head. "Underage witch's can't use magic outside of Hogwarts."

Aurora gently nudged Rosmerta onto the bed, laughing lightly. "I'm too old to be underage."

"Ah, yes. Age of a Succubus," Rosmerta commented.

Aurora bent down. "Hush," she murmured. She connected lips with the blonde and French'd the woman. Aged hips bucked up to meet skirt-encased ones. The lips separated and blue mist left Rosmerta's mouth and flowed into Aurora's. Before she took too much, Aurora let go. "Mmm, cherries. Ironically, I don't like cherries, but I like you."

As she bent for another kiss, Rosmerta was accommodating, but pulled away. "Is it true a Succubus or Incubus can make someone orgasm with a single touch?"

Aurora tilted her head. "Is that what you want? Or do you want the long, drawn out, "love making"?" she asked, slowly reaching for the woman's pants.

"We can always try long and drawn out another time. How often does someone get an instant orgasm?"

"They're longer, stronger," Aurora informed, leaning back down. "You'll be screaming until past a raw throat." She tugged on Rosmerta's earlobe with her teeth.

Rosmerta nodded. "Do it," she moaned.

Aurora stuck her hand down the unzipped fly, under the underwear, and straight to the source of Rosmerta's need. Her finger touched the woman's clit and she allowed her touch to radiate arousal. Rosmerta instantly came, throwing back her head and rocking her hips to make non-existent and unnecessary friction. She fell back, arching hard, screaming loud moans of the highest pitch. Aurora locked their lips once more, feeding on the arousal made by the constant cumming. Soon enough, Rosmerta descended into aftershocks, leaving her breathless and unable to say much.

Aurora rolled off her, reaching into her jacket, and retrieved a small vial. She held it out to Rosmerta. "One drop in any drink recovers all stamina and vocal abilities. Be careful, it has to last our entire affair. Every time, any time, we do this, that will restore everything. If you're with another Succubus or Incubus, it won't work. That is specialized for my partners." She set in on Rosmerta's bedside table. She stood swiftly. "Grab a Butterbeer, put your drop in, and go back to work."

Rosmerta's wide eyes followed Aurora. Now she knew why she refused to sleep with teens. That was intense and all consuming. How could she even think about going back to work when that temptress was in the village?

Aurora looked over her shoulder, smirking confidently. She did look better. Her hair had more shine and her posture was straighter. She would tower over anyone who attempted to seem above her. Her skin lightened into a more appealing shade, not the ill yellow which had begun. Her eyes were brighter and more intense. Her hips swayed as she walked to the door. "See you next weekend," she bade.

* * *

Aurora walked back down the stairs of the bar, reaching her friends.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

Ron was drooling over her as if she were a Veela.

"I was weak, needed to feed. So, I did. Shall we return to Harry?"

"Uh," Ron found his voice. "I wanted to drop by Honeyduke's or Zonko's."

"Very well," Aurora conceded. She was sated and prepared for anything. They went to the candy and joke shops and Aurora bought a Nose-Biting Teacup for him.


End file.
